Velda and Anyssa stamp out blackmail!
Once more, Molly Wainwright tries to put one over on her enemies, but she runs into resistance, in the persons of Velda and Anyssa! Last time on Harpers Falls: *Veronica was furious with Molly after she threw a bowl of mush at her; and has decided to press charges against her. Anne Hamilton was stunned when she heard the kind of charges that Veronica Marcus was wanting to have filed against Molly Wainwright. "Veronica, are you sure that you want to file all those charges against her?" Anne asked. "Certainly you would understand what kind of troublemaker we have on our hands with her," Veronica said. "I agree with her," Joanna Harper said, "Molly is a trial, and no matter what we throw at her, she doesn't seem to learn, or she laughs it off with that darned merry laugh of her's!" "I guess I kind of realize that," Anne said thoughtfully, "but I have absolutely no clue on what else to do?" "We've tried everything," Veronica said, "but nothing seems to take with her. She's been confronted on her crimes, by everyone in town, and she doesn't even seem to care. She is proud of her villainry, and that is what is worrying me." "Maybe we should ALL talk to her," Anne said, "at least we can see what we can see." So, Molly was hauled down to the Chief's office. "I see you drips finally wised up and saw the light, and are going to release me, are we?" Molly laughed her merry laugh. "No," Anne said, "we want to talk with you, and find out WHY you act the way you do." "Oh sheesh," Molly sneered, "how's about we just say that I am just full blown mean!" "I am beginning to see that," Anne said, coldly, "you don't care whom you hurt, just so that someone IS hurt, right?!" Molly laughed her merry laugh again, "Of course," she spat, "I hate to lose! I must always win! You dumb stupid lot know that I am an honors graduate of Harper Academy, I am the woman of the year, I am sweetness and light personified!" Joanna rolled her eyes, "Everytime we try to talk to you, you keep bringing that up!" she said furiously at her, "Let me put you straight, you were EXPELLED from Harper Academy for trying to threaten my cousin, Sheila after she caught you cheating on a math test! You are NOT a graduate, let alone an HONORS graduate; you were NEVER the woman of the year, and you would lose that title to Medusa! You're nothing more than a miserable loser who can't stand it, and you have to cause pain and hardship to everyone just so you can be happy!" While Joanna and the others were arguing with Molly, who didn't seem to care. Anyssa Rayburn-Harper was looking at the new scrapbook that she had gotten for Christmas. She was looking at some of her baby pictures that Velda had found. "Wow," she mulled to herself, "I was such a pretty baby." "You were indeed," Velda said, as she brought in a cup of hot chocolate for Anyssa, "remember the first time your parents took you to Navy Pier?" "I saw the pictures when Mom and Dad took me on the ferris wheel for the first time," Anyssa grinned, "I was scared indeed." "I also remember the first time that your father took you to the law office," Velda said, "it was wonderful." Anyssa leafed through the book, "I see that there are pics from when Susie and I first met," she said. Velda grinned, "How can it be possible that your father's old law school friend, would be working in Chicago; and then you two would become best friends?" "Well, not long after Mom and Dad died in that car accident," Anyssa said, "I ended up staying with the Lucases, since they had made a pact with them to help care for me." "That is true, and then you came to Harpers Falls," Velda said. "It worked out very well," Anyssa agreed. "It certainly did," Velda said, "and I am glad it worked out." "I think there is a 'but' coming up," Anyssa said, "isn't there, Aunt Vel?" "Not really," Velda admitted, "because there were some other things that I failed to tell you." "Like what?" Anyssa asked, her heart in her throat. "Your father's former law partner," Velda said, "do you remember who he was?" "Martin Crewes," Velda said, "he schemed and lied to get a DNA test on you." "It was proven to be a fraud?" Anyssa said. "Thankfully yes," Velda said, "Crewes was trying to extort money from your father and mother, and he decided to try to scheme to say that you were his daughter." "How could that be possible?" Anyssa asked, "Crewes was never married." "True," Velda said, "but the fool was trying to smear your parents names all over Chicago, it was not long after that, when he was fired from your dad's law office, and he tried to get a partnership with Sam Lucas in Somerset, but he was thrown out. Then he returned to Chicago to try to get into a law practice there, but by then, Sam had had him blacklisted." "Wow, Sam was pretty wise to see him for the fool that he was," Anyssa said, "did Susie know anything about this?" "No, Susie knew nothing of it, except what she had learned from her dad," Velda said, "this way both of you could be spared that kind of hurt." "Wow," Anyssa said, "I never knew any of this." "I didn't know much of it, myself," Velda said, "much of it was from papers that your dad had." "Ah, I see," Anyssa said, "and where are those papers?" "Someone stole them," Velda said, stunned, "and I have a feeling I know who it was." Meanwhile, evil Martin Crewes, who had somehow or other, broke free from the jail in Chicago, presented the papers to equally evil Molly Wainwright. "Perfect," she purred, "now, you are spared from death, and I think we can stick it to Anyssa." "Molly," he cackled, "we would make a perfect team! What say you and I get married?" Molly was tickled, "Absolutely!" The unholy duo clucked about their success, until Velda and Anyssa came on them, "I knew it!" Velda spat, "when did you schemers get out!" "We're engaged!" Molly crowed. "Not until I get those papers from you," Velda said furiously, and immediately snatched the papers from Martin and Molly. "Where's that damned Anyssa?" Molly screeched. "I've called the police in Illinois," she said, "and Martin is being extradited back to Illinois." "NO!" Molly shrilled, "Don't take my loving fiance!" "He broke out of jail," Anyssa snapped at Molly, "and I think you had something to do with it!" "I want my fiance!" she howled. "SHUT UP!" Veronica snapped, "you!" she glared at Martin, "get the hell out of here!" "The police are extraditing this piece of crap back to Illinois," Anyssa explained, "so, I would say put him in a cell!" "Certainly not the same one as Molly?" Veronica smiled. "Oh, definitely not!" Anyssa smiled an equally nasty smile, "we wouldn't want these two to plot something!" An hour later, Martin Crewes was extradited back to Illinois; and Molly was furious and enraged that she was thwarted. What will happen next? *Will Molly and Martin get married? *How will Anyssa thwart this event? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah